Puppet Master
by pJato431
Summary: Look into the past and inside mind of the Puppet Master and adviser of the King, Yahiro Samukawa. Until episode 16 or 17.


**Hello! It's me here, so I'm thinking of how everyone's always bitching on Yahiro and I agree that he's a total dick too. Although, I wanted to give a try and see what his perspective is, so he might be a little OOC. **

**Phases**

Growing up, our parents were never around, so it was only Jun and I. Naturally, we were close, I was satisfied with playing the role of the big brother Jun can look up to. Everything was fine, until one day, when I was 6, I learned a harsh truth about my parents. My father was having an affair with another woman, but I didn't understand why mom seemed so fine with it, until I realized, that my mother too was having an affair with another man. They were both distantly related to the Business world and what they had was an arranged marriage. In other words, they were both being used by their families and didn't really love each other. I didn't understand why they were being used, especially when they're not directly heirs or heiresses to the company. They were just normal everyday people.

Something happened that day after I found out the truth about them, I don't know, I didn't exactly snapped, but I hid Jun from the truth, for his sake.

Even to that kind of life, I adjusted to it and became used to the fact that my parents weren't so loving of each other. Then, Lost Christmas happened.

I was buying my brother's favorite food, and then, there were people screaming and fleeing from something. I turned around to see the guy behind me in the line turning into purple crystals, completely devouring him until he was nothing but a giant crystal stone that slowly broke into pieces. My eyes widened in fear and I immediately thought of Jun, I found him cowering near a pipe and I held my brave face on.

"Don't worry, your big brother is here to protect you, you'll be alright." I comforted him, as best as I could.

Our mother and father were victims of the virus just two weeks later, a day before the vaccine was given to everyone. I should have felt sad about it, but I didn't, despite all the chaos happening throughout the area, I can never forget how my parents never truly loved each other. That could mean they also didn't love us. My fingers curled up to a fist, but my face didn't show anything, after all, there was no point in moping around about it.

Four years passed without any incident, however, my brother contracted the virus, the vaccine suddenly stopped working with him. I rushed him into the hospital, but, the virus was such a critical condition that he was transferred into GHQ. They were the only ones who could help him, we've been receiving help from our relatives outside of the Roppongi area, but, even they were not enough to help support us. It was getting harder and Jun's condition was getting worse.

Crumpling up the medical bill in my hand, I made a decision.

Ever since age 11, I've been smuggling drugs to certain people, especially a certain addicting one, Norma Gene. I have never tried any of the drugs, but sometimes, I think the drugs essence gets into my head sometimes. I always find myself hallucinating of my parents and their partners whom they had affairs with. Our guardian, who stayed with us since our parents died, was caught with the virus too, unfortunately, she met our parents fate.

I was 15, even though I wasn't exactly an age where I should be living on my own, the rules and restriction on Roppongi won't exactly let me live with my relatives, that is, if they care enough to keep me and pay for my brother's medication bills. The only thing that they ever did was picked out an apartment for me to rent. I wasn't the only high school person who lived alone most of the time, there was a boy my age, his name was Shu Ouma. He was very soft spoken and seemed to have a weak resolve, but never the less, I kept up my appearance of the cool, comforting person.

Jun's condition was getting worse, it was on stage III, my teeth gritted and I remembered crushing my glass into the ground. Questions began forming in my head, questions that should have been asked long, long ago. I was so naïve to keep them in.

_When did my life become like this?_

_Why did my parents never loved each other?_

_My brother is being a burden to me!_

That lost thought caught me, and I looked into my bloody hands. I remember breaking down, looking down at myself in shame, it was probably the first time that I've ever truly had a break down.

Every time I visited Jun, he would look at me strangely, almost like he was saddened, and there was a flash of anger in his eyes. But it would always go away and he would always thank me for helping him. I wasn't the only one though, he looked at other people, it was almost as if he was staring right through them.

One night, I was watching a video of the latest song from Egoist, the pink haired singer, Inori Yuzuriha, was singing a song about war and why people do things to each other. I just solemnly grin and gave a chuckle that even sent me chills down my spine.

_Valiant, Flower blossoming_

_What can you see when you look down at me?_

_Why can't people say, that they're sorry for the way,_

_They fought, I thought, we once could._

I didn't have the answer to that question, but it brought me back to my earliest memory of my parents. Although they never openly argued, I remembered that there was always a tension between them and it would always make Jun upset.

One day, during one of my normal smuggles, I noticed something was off and I heard two voices talking. I looked and was surprised to see Shu talking to a blonde guy, he was taller and seemed to have a stronger presence. The blonde guy was wearing a long coat, and I realized that he must have been from Funeral Parlor, or the Undertakers.

Ever since that revelation, everything changed.

Shu was involved with the undertakers somehow, but for what reasons, I could care less. It's a dog eat dog world, I'll do whatever it takes to help myself and my brother. Trust no one, and that was a mistake that Ouma ended up making. But, it seems like he made me eat my own word when we were encountered again. I was running away with my brother since I found out that there was no way to save him and they were going to euthanized him.

Even though it was clear that Shu wouldn't forgive me just yet, he was still willing to help since he was part of the Undertakers. Well, I kind of had to convince him, try to manipulate him somehow. He had this special power, called the King's power, but how it worked, I don't know. I became unconscious when were attacked by GHQ soldiers and Endlaves. After that, I don't remember what happened.

My brother still died, despite the fact that I betrayed the person who I called a "friend", even though he was just a useful asset to me. I figured, I owe him one for trying, so I decided to help him on his own mission to retrieve and save Yuzuriha from GHQ. Something big must've happened, since I was unconscious the whole time after Shu took my void out. The blonde guy who I saw with Shu before, apparently died. And what was called the Second coming of Lost Christmas occurred.

Two weeks later, everyone is down on the dumps, but they're still high on spirits that everything will be fine. I wasn't, I knew things were going to get worse, but instead of taking precautionary measures, they decided to have a festival to keep their minds off of things. I consented, since things haven't gotten awry yet. However, during the festival, there was a riot attack and only Shu and his other Funeral Parlor friend help save the day. But the day didn't end on a good note, and as I predicted, things took a turn for worse when Tsugumi found a way to get broadcast to the School's TV Network.

President Arisa Kuhouin's leadership was waning, and students were protesting against her ways. The council members and I watched this through the projector. Surprisingly enough, Tsugumi was voicing out what I was just thinking. She didn't seem like the type to understand these kind of situations, but since she was from Funeral Parlor, I'm guessing she didn't have the easy life either.

The school was in chaos now, thanks to some stupid guy who decided to post something back on the school internet saying that those who turn in Funeral Parlor members get to go out of the red line. The Red Line was recently added and there was a rumor that many people were slaughtered on sight. Shu denied this, but the look on his eyes says otherwise.

Tsugumi picked up something that caught my attention, it was called a Void Renoissance Gauge, it can determine the person's void power level. An idea formulated in my mind, one that I'll have to present to the President soon. That is, if the President was still President.

Shu ended up becoming President, and he was the perfect leader for the school as of the moment. But, he was still soft, and it was up to me to make the hard decisions for him.

So once again, I have to use Shu Ouma in order for the school to survive. Even if he ends up hating me, it's the best for everyone.

I really am the puppet master, aren't I?


End file.
